


新闻大亨和欢乐街女王之温泉旅馆

by TwelveNights



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveNights/pseuds/TwelveNights
Relationships: Moergangsi/Stussy
Kudos: 3





	新闻大亨和欢乐街女王之温泉旅馆

灯熄了，覆盖整面墙的落地窗外是茫茫大海。深蓝的海水里，翻涌着若有似无的波涛。

斯图西在窗边坐下。背对着他，心里竟也有一丝紧张。从背后伸过来的手臂将她抱紧，一双人类的手臂。

“不打算先让我看看你吗。”

“我老了。”

“谁不是呢。”她把身体向后靠着，贴着他的胸膛。

一只手小心地探入浴衣的领口，继续向下，握住柔软的乳房。手指拢过沉甸甸的下沿，折回那浑圆之中的小小突起，在那周围打转。指腹捏住开始变硬的乳头，轻轻向上提，在微妙的极限里又松开，用掌心整个附住。如此反复，直到蓓蕾完全立起并微微发痛。

“嗯…”

对方没有说话，也没有停下。他把她的浴衣从肩头稍微拉开，露出光滑白皙的肩膀。脖颈之下是两根美丽的锁骨。他把嘴唇埋在那里，舌尖慢慢向上移动，直到含住温润的耳垂。浴衣的上半身已经滑下来了，月光下，她就像是维纳斯的雕塑。

“斯图西…”他的声音含糊不清，有如梦呓。

她转过身去，双手攀上他的脖子吻他。她的嘴唇像沾着露水的玫瑰花瓣，柔软的令人迷醉。久久的热吻后，她握住他的手，将他引入两腿之间的潮湿之地。他的手指触碰到花瓣，月光下的沼泽地闪着幽幽蓝火。一种渴望包围了他：渴望被了解，渴望被采摘，渴望变成他的一部分。

他抽回手来拥抱着她。她这才得以仔细端详那张脸：下巴仍残留着少年轮廓，眼角却已有岁月风尘。她从来没在公共场合见过他这副样子，想必多年来均以信天翁的外壳示人。想到这份独享的真实，她把头埋入他的胸口。

他将她放在雪白的被褥上。他早就特意关照了管家将被褥铺在落地窗边，这样躺着就能看见大海。黑色浴衣的腰带上，用金线和蓝线绣的燕尾蝶展翅欲飞，如她打开的双腿。她以手肘撑住身体，看着少年面容隐没在浴衣之下。两腿间传来的温润触感让她不由得发出呻吟，本能地想要逃离，那双手却环住她的纤腰，将她拉向他。黑暗的天花板上印着大海的波光，身下传出滋滋水声，她捂住发烫的双颊。手指霸道地探入张开的花朵深处，沿着湿润的内壁，找到其中一块小小的粗糙凸起。

“那里是…”她咬住手指，想克制住自己声音中的颤抖。小腹处像有一团火，噼里啪啦随时要爆炸。她柔软的腰腹随着身下手指越来越快的抽插而稍稍弓起，欲望像是密闭空间内涌动的暗流，左突右冲想要找个出口。她大口喘气，酥麻的快感延伸到四肢。

他觉察到了这种变化。他收回舌尖，牙齿轻咬那颗肿胀的暗粉色珍珠，顺势舔食着流出的浓稠蜜汁。他将手指勾起，快速拨弄内里那块凸起，另一只手的拇指按住花瓣和菊穴中间那一块柔软紧绷的皮肤。

他听到一声长长的叹息。那一刻，他沐浴在温暖的甜腥液体之中。

如梦似幻。

高潮的余韵还萦绕在全身。斯图西闭上眼睛，感觉到他帮她褪去了浴衣。接着，他将她的两只手腕扳过头顶，按在地上，指腹摩挲着她手指上咬出的凹痕。

她浑身没一点力气，双腿还在微微颤抖。

“你跟路奇搞的时候也这么爽吗。”他将另一只手覆上她的乳尖，高潮之后，那里敏感到难以忍受。

“你嫉妒。”她扭动身躯表示抗议。

他并不回答，只是加重了手上的力度。

“我没和他搞过。”她咬着牙说。

“没有？”

“没有。”

他低下头专心拨弄着粉色的乳尖。将它们捏住，细细地捻着，又像夹香烟那样用食指和中指的背面将其夹住拉扯，而后再突然松开，上下弹弄。她感觉到那里热的发烫，希望被用力蹂躏以平息那种痛痒，但又无法开口，唯有嘴角发出压抑的淫声。

“别…”

“别？”他停下右手的动作，将那一边已经变成玫瑰色的乳头含入嘴中。舌尖灵活地滑过敏感的表面，她感觉自己的每一个毛孔都已经张开。空闲下来的拇指揉着阴蒂，穴内爱液汩汩流出。

“摩根斯…”

“什么？”对方猝不及防地把手指戳入蜜洞又快速收回，只留下无尽的空虚。他半压在她身上，让她无法夹紧双腿去平息那份难忍的欲望。

“啊！求你…”

“告诉我，你要我干什么？”他攀上她耳侧，舌头沿着柔软的耳廓移动，呼出的热气冲入她的耳朵。

“干我。”她说。

他将她翻转过去。她双膝跪地，面前是深蓝的大海，一轮皎月悬于明朗的天际。即使隔着玻璃，也能听见隐约的涛声，在这样安静的夜晚里，就像两人的喘息声那样清晰。

突然的进入让她尖叫出声。来势汹汹的快感淹没了她，像是大海淹没一艘小船那样轻易。他将她的手臂向后拉，被挤压的肩胛骨形成美丽的蝴蝶形状。她浑圆饱满的乳房在月光下剧烈摇晃，乳尖红的好似两滴鲜血。此时此刻，克制声音已变得不可能。啪啪的肉体碰撞声、搅动的水声、她的呻吟声奏出一副美妙的乐曲，在午夜的寒冷空气里回荡。

他暂时离开了她的身体。她双手前撑，头侧躺在地上，汗水顺着湿透的额发流下。背后的男人起身，抱住她的腋下将她拉入怀中，深深地吻她。他的舌头肆意霸占她口中每一个角落，甚至让她不能呼吸。恍惚之间她想起彼时少年。那时候，他连跟她说句话都会脸红，触碰她的指尖都要立刻道歉。多年之后她还记得那腼腆的笑容，模糊的面容和眼前人已然融合。此时此刻，她有点后悔太晚开始，这些年来他都这样吻过谁？她突然明白了他问起路奇的那句话，爱就是不希望分享。不管过了多久，都希望你永远属于我一人。

“我为你保持着处子之身。”他停下来注视着她。

“你撒谎。”她早已不是未经人事的少女，深谙技巧无法一日习得。

“我爱你。”

没人能在这样认真的表情下无动于衷。她唯有跪在他面前，以嘴唇和爱抚回应他。高高翘起的阳具上沾满了她自己粘稠的爱液，散发出咸甜的气味。吮吸着那里让她有一种错觉，仿佛自己跪在神的脚下。神是乘着海浪、披着月光而来的，眼前之物便是神的献礼。它在她的口舌之间变得越发坚挺，上面的青筋呼之欲出。而那粗重的喘息声就在她的头顶，即使不去看，她也能感觉到灼灼的目光。

他将她拉起来，粗暴地推到窗边。她的身体紧贴着冰冷的玻璃窗，却毫不感觉寒冷。她只觉得浑身发热，尤其那占有她身体和灵魂之物更是滚烫异常。他抬起她的一条腿，让彼此结合的更深更紧，像是刀与刀鞘，关闭之后严丝合缝，因为他们本来就是一体。

激烈的冲撞让她浑身发抖，她将手指覆在玻璃窗上，那里立刻浮起一片雾气。后面的手臂一只紧紧环抱着她的腰腹，另一只隐没于她的双腿之间，给予绝顶前的最后一击。

液体汹涌而入的时候，她看见洁白如雪的月影碎在波涛之间。

但月亮完好无损，甚至愈加皎洁。


End file.
